Making Headlines
by cullen.xoxo
Summary: Bella is obsessed with actor Edward Cullen, when she finds out the new movie he is filming is being shot in Forks she thinks all her dreams are comming true. Quickly caught up in all the big city drama how will small town Bella deal with the exposure AH
1. Chapter 1

**Making Headlines**

**I know I know another new story. This one has been in my brain for a while now and I have finally decided to put my thoughts onto paper and post the story. I am posting the first chapter to see how it is received before I decide to put everything into getting this story up. As much as I love writing I only want to write if people are reading. I'm going to try writing an M rated story, not sure how graphic the lemons will be at the beginning as I have never written one before and I am a little nervous too. **

**I am currently searching for a beta so if anyone is interested please message me I would love for someone to look over my work before it gets posted. **

"Alice hurry up we're going to be late!"

"We are not going to be late Bella, we have a whole twenty minutes before the show even starts and you know they will not have it right in the beginning. They will probably put it at the end just to make us watch all the boring news they use to fill the hour." Alice struggled with her bag behind me as I pulled her through the crowded hall.

Normally it was Alice who did the dragging and me who did the clumsy following but today was different. Today was the day I would finally here the music of the Gods. Today was the day that Celebrity Gossip would be posting their video of Edward Cullen playing piano. Today was the most important day of my life so far. _Cause that's not an exaggeration. _ Well not the most important but it was very high up on the list. Stupid inner dialog always jumping to through its opinion out there.

"Alice we need to be in front of a T.V. at least five minutes before the show starts, and what of the traffic is bad, look how busy the halls are getting out of the parking lot is going to be horrible. What if we get caught at a red light and have to wait." I pushed through the doors leading outside, completely forgetting to hold the door for Alice.

"Seriously you need to relax. We are outside done with hallway traffic, most people are still at their lockers and are not even thinking about rushing out of the parking lot, and are you really afraid of being stuck at the one set of traffic lights we have in this horribly small town. Oh and next time please don't let the door slam on my face it's a painful experience when I don't have any hands available to stop it from hitting me in the face." I turned around to see Alice trying to balance her science project in one hand and struggling with an overloaded backpack on her other arm.

"I don't know why Jasper asked you to bring his homework to him, it's not like he's going to do it or anything. He probably just wants an excuse for you to come and see him because you and him are all lovey dovey." I smiled, reaching out to help her with her science project. "What grade did you get on this anyway?"

"Ugh, stupid Banner gave be a B can you believe it. I know he knows it's at least A- work. I can't believe he said my work was below the personal standards he had for me and that was why he gave me a lower grade. Personally I think he needs to get laid, I mean I will gladly give him the money to go find a prostitute." Alice ranted throwing the less than stellar model volcano in the garbage as we passed it.

"Did you hear about the new movie Edward is supposed to be a lead role in?" I asked her as we got into my truck. It was a huge pile of rusting metal but it was all I had and I loved it none the less.

"For the millionth time, yes, I heard about it. From you actually on Monday I believe, and then again on Tuesday, once more on Wednesday, I think you may have mentioned it at lunch yesterday, and looky here, you mentioned it again today, which means you have told me about it five times in as many days. Seriously Bella, if he ever met you he would probably think you were a crazy stalker." She grumbled at me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I chose to ignore her comment because in reality I probably seemed like a stalker. I knew everything there was to know about Edward Cullen. My room was adorned with posters, and pictures o him. My favourite being the one I had taken of him when Alice and I drove to Seattle to a mall appearance he was doing. It was framed on my bedside table and was the first and last thing I looked at every day.

The drive home should have been fairly short but there was an insane amount of large trucks, trailers, and expensive looking cars driving slowly down Main Street. There was absolutely no reason for the roads to be this crowded, maybe the highway had a bad accident on it and everyone was being forced to take the back roads.

" What's with all the traffic?" Alice asked, staring down the line of seemingly endless vehicles.

"I'm not sure." I grumbled growing more and more pissed off at the parade of trucks blocking my route home.

The light finally changed allowing me to cross Main Street and quickly finish the drive home. With the truck barely in park I jumped out of the cab and ran up to the front door. "Alice hurry!" I yelled finally managing to calm down enough to get the key into its slot. Not bothering to wait for Alice I ran up the stairs, flung myself onto my bed and switched the T.V. on just as Celebrity Gossips theme song started to play.

"Geeze Bella you could have at least waited for me"

"Sorry Al I would have died if I missed something."

About half way through the show we started to get bored, neither of us were really into the gossip and Alice wasn't even a huge fan of Edwards so we decided to put up the new poster I had gotten of Edward the night before.

"He is so damn hot." I laughed fanning myself as Alice pressed the last piece of tape into place.

"I will say he looks above average in this shot, but I don't really see the appeal."

"How can you not see it. Gorgeous green eyes, perfect body, velvety voice, a little bit of that bad boy thing going on and you cant forget about the sex hair." I rambled, jumping at the chance to defend my love for Edward.

"Like you even know what sex hair would look like Bells, you're a virgin remember."

"Just because I didn't get trashed and throw myself at the head of the football team last year." I snapped turning my head to look at the television.

"That was low."

It was and I knew it. Alice regretted that night every day. The night of her sweet sixteen she found out that Jasper had lost his v card in the ninth grade with none other than Lauren Mallory, who was soon labled the slut of Forks High. In a drunken attempt to equally forget about Jasper and make him jealous Alice drank way more than her tiny body could handle and seduced Dustin, the quarterback of the schools football team. She said she couldn't remember much from their night of bumping uglies except for the pain, and awkward fumbling. _It's no wonder you've never had sex you cant say the word, you barley even think it. Common say it Sex, sex, sex _

"Sex"

"What?"

Oh God please don't tell me I said it out loud.

"Bella did you just say sex?" Alice questioned, using her finger to turn my head making me face her.

I was saved by the T.V. when the commercial advertising some new environmentally safe cleaning product ended and a picture of Edward showed up on the screen. "It's on, it's on! Turn up the volume quick!" I yelled at Alice as I jumped off the bed sitting right in front of the screen.

After a quick introduction the screen faded black and his name appeared in a beautiful script before it faded and showed Edward playing the piano. It was a beautiful song, but I couldn't quite get what emotion he was trying to get across, at some points it seemed happy and at others it seemed pained and wanting. As the song began to climax I felt Alice take my hand knowing that she was equally moved by the piece of music. As the camera pulled away and the song came to a close neither of us spoke. W e just sat there holding hands and letting our thoughts dance around in our heads.

Alice was the first to speak, "I should probably get going, Charlie will be home in an hour, and Jasper needs to get his homework."

I nodded my head and walked with her down the stairs, when we got to the door she gave me a quick hug and shut the door quietly behind her. Now I was left to battle my thoughts on my own until Charlie came home in an hour. I ran up to my room deciding I would need to have Edwards song on my ipod so I could listen to it whenever I wanted. After a few minutes of searching I was able to find it and once it started to download I went back downstairs to prepare dinner for the evening. I only had half an hour before Charlie was supposed to arrive home so I decided to make us spaghetti. It wasn't long after I put the pasta in the boiling water that he walked though the door, looking grumpy and stressed.

"Long day?" I asked while putting our glasses of water on the table.

"Oh yeah, the whole town is all excited with that new movie being shot down at La Push beach, might have some scenes filmed in the town as well." He grumbled pulling his boots off his feet.

"There's a movie being shot here?" I piled the pasta and sauce onto our plates as Charlie sat in his chair.

"Uh huh, some love story, big actors in it." He shoved his full fork into his mouth.

"What's the name of it?" I tried not to sound excited but I was really dying inside, not wanting to think about the possibility of it being the new movie Edward was the star of.

"Name doesn't matter, all I know is that it is going to cause some big problems for this little town of ours. There's some talk about the actors taking classes at the high school, they are trying to keep the shooting location out of the media and don't want anyone from LA down here unless they have to be here."

"Dad I need to know the name of that movie, it's a life or death situation."

"Shades of Su-" I let out a high pitch squeal cutting him off as I jumped out of me seat and ran upstairs. "Bella please don't tell me that's the movie that Cullen character is in. You were obsessed enough when he was living in a different state."

"I am not obsessed dad, just in love!" I yelled down the stairs before I shut my door.

"Just don't make me have to arrest you for attacking the poor boy." I hard Charlie laugh from downstairs.

I quickly dialled Alices number barley able to control myself. "Guess who is living in Forks!" I screamed into the phone the moment she answered.

"Edward Cullen." Was her bored reply.

"Just got posted on the Celebrity Gossip website, I was checking to see when Jaspers favourite bands new CD was coming out and it popped up. How did you find out?"

"Charlie was complaining about all the trouble it's going to cause. Why didn't you tell me an article had been done on it."

"Check your email, I linked you to it, and there's not an article, just a picture and a line stating that he is in Forks for the new movie. There's also one on Emmett and his girlfriend. I wonder if Edward brought his girlfriend too, they've been dating for so long."

"Stop talking about her Ali, I hate her, they are not right for each other at all." I quickly opened the email Alice had sent and clicked on the link, waiting as my ancient computer brought up the screen.

" You can't just ignore the fact that he has a girlfriend, and he has been dating her for the past four years, that's not likely to change anytime soon." She sighed on the other end of the line. "Has the link loaded yet?"

"Yep, just finished. No girlfriend with him."

"He's probably enjoying his last moment of freedom now that everybody knows he's here."

"Charlie said they might be shooting some scenes at the high school? Think I'll get to meet him?"

"If you promise not to attack him, I will promise to find a way for you to meet him. But I have to go I need to get up early tomorrow." Alice laughed

"Night Alice see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and started to find an outfit for tomorrow. If I did see Edward tomorrow I would want to look nice and put together. After pulling out clothes and trying on a bunch of different outfits that just made me feel like I was trying too hard I settled on a simple pair of jeans and a camisole with a light cardigan on top. If I didn't see him tomorrow people wouldn't think I had dressed up for no reason. I glanced at my clock and was a little surprised to see it had taken me so long to find something to wear at it was almost eleven. Wanting to get a good nights sleep with the possibility of seeing a God tomorrow I wandered down the stairs to say goodnight to Charlie only to find him already asleep, TV remote still in hand. I grabbed the blanket of the chair and draped it over him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I quietly went back up the stairs and went through my bedtime routine of teeth brushing, face washing, and packing my bag for the next day before climbing into bed. It felt like it took forever for me to fall asleep, but my brain just wouldn't shut off with the possibility of seeing Edward Cullen tomorrow.

**Hope you liked the first chapter and want to continue reading. How quickly I put up the next chapter will all depend on the interest of the story. Also sorry if the first chapter seems a little slow, I'm one of those people who likes to take the time to develop characters and relationships. **

**Will Bella meet Edward tomorrow? Only time will tell. **

**What's the craziest thing you have done when meeting a celebrity?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making Headlines**

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait I had some technical difficulties with my computer, but all appears to be working fine now. **

**I forgot to mention last time that I am a very visual person and love to see what I imagine people wearing and what the pictures look like, that being said there are links to the pictures and video talked about in chapter one as well as chapter two. **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alert lists, it means a lot to me. **

Two minutes until it was deemed a reasonable time to get out of bed. It was currently five fifty eight and I was always told I had to stay in bed until at least six unless I had to go somewhere important and I don't think Charlie would agree as needing two and a half hours to get ready for possibly meeting Edward Cullen was important. I had been watching the red numbers on my alarm clock slowly change since five seventeen, it felt like a lifetime had gone by. I had a hard time dealing with the fact that Edward Cullen was probably tucked neatly under his covers within a twenty minute drive from where I was currently tucked under mine. We were practically sharing a same bed when you think about all the distance that had been between us when he was living in LA.

The minute the letters changed to show that it was six am I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I had thought about looking on Celebrity Gossips website but decided against it reasoning that not all that much could have happened over the night. I turned the water on allowing the room to fill with some steam before climbing into the shower. I worked the shampoo into my hair slowly trying to take my time with my shower. I didn't need to leave the house until eight thirty to pick up Alice on my way to school, maybe she would be ok with leaving early, I would have to call her.

Even with the attempt of having a long shower I was out and getting dressed at 6:30. I pulled my clothes on quickly before running down the stairs to see if Charlie was awake yet, maybe I could get him to give me some information about where the cast was staying while they were here, he had to know. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a small post it note stuck to the fridge.

_Bells, _

_Got called in, seems like there was some trouble with your lover at Spoons. _

_Dad _

Spoons was the local bar, we had never had one until a couple drunken college kids from out of town decided it would be funny to have a bar called Spoons in a town called Forks. Their drunken amusement led them to have quite a nice little business that was making some decent coin with them being the only bar in the town.

Lover? Did he mean Edward? There was only one way to find out so I ran back up the stairs, breakfast forgotten for the moment, to find out what exactly had happened in this little town as I had been asleep.

I pressed the power button on my computer and waited for it to boot up. The stupid thing took a good five minutes before allowing me to access the internet and continue on with my mission. I pulled up Celebrity Gossips website from my favourites and eagerly waited for the page to load. I really needed to convince Charlie to get me a computer.

**Drunken Stars Cause Mayhem in Small Town **

_Last night around 2am Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale stumbled out of a local bar and into the streets of a small town. Regretfully we are under contract to not release the towns name. Missing was Hales long term beau and Edwards brother Emmett Cullen. At the time the extent of the issues caused by the two partying stars is not known but our source says the police were called in to handle with the situation. _

Well that didn't help me very much, they didn't even look drunk in the picture, probably the media blowing it out of proportion.

After eating breakfast as slowly as possible and calling Alice making sure it was ok to come get her a little early I pulled out of my driveway and sped towards Alices house. As usual she was standing at the curb already waiting for me.

"He's not shooting at the school today." Alice said as she pulled the seatbelt across her body. "Jasper saw the Cullen brothers at the coffee shop this morning and overheard that they were not going to start shooting for a week. And no Bella we will not sit in the coffee shop tomorrow morning hoping they come back. "

"I never planned to Alice, and it doesn't matter if they are not shooting at the school. It's a small town and with Jasper seeing him I'm almost guaranteed to see him."

"Yep." Alice looked away from me out the window. She was hiding something.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Alice what do you know."

"Nothing."

"Alice." I put my finger on the play button of my ipod which was hooked to the trucks stereo. "Don't make me do it, you know I will."

"I don't know anything Bella." She pleaded.

"Last chance." I rose my eyebrow at her giving her an opportunity to say something.

_Well I saw the thing coming out of the sky_

_It had one long horn and one big eye_

_I commenced to shakin' and I said oo-wee_

_It looks like a purple people eater to me_

_It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eater_

_Sure looks go- _

"Fine!" she yelled, and I quickly hit the pause button. I'm not really sure how I figured it out but whenever I wanted something from Alice all I had to do was play the purple people eater song and she would sing like a yellow canary, she would so anything as long as I stopped playing the song.

"Speak." I held up the ipod, my finger hovering over the play button.

"Jasper talked to them. They invited him to a party they are having tonight. Emmett said he could bring a couple people as long as they weren't looking to hook up with celebrities. Krysta will be there, shes been here the whole time. She was with him this morning." Alice looked down at her hands.

Well that was a lot of information to take in A, Jasper had talked to my God B, Jasper was going to said Gods house for a party and was allowed to bring whoever he wanted, I would have to convince him to take me and C, Gods evil girlfriend was in my town and there was only room for one of us here.

"How did she manage to not get her picture taken, the rest of them were all photographed?"

"After everything I just told you that all you had to say?"

"No but that's what I'm starting with." I grumbled as I pulled into the Forks High parking lot. After parking in my usual spot I climbed out of the truck and waited for Alice to gather her things.

"She just got here this morning, she won't be staying here the entire time, she's shooting a movie back in LA."

"How the hell did Jasper get all of this from someone he just met?" I walked into the school and made my way through the crowded hallway Alice quick on my heels.

"Well you know how easy it is for people to open up to Jasper, he can find out whatever he wants to know. And he may have sat at a table with them for a bit."

I slammed my locker as Alice shut hers quietly. "I hate your boyfriend, I really and truly do. Convince him to bring us to the party tonight and I'll delete Purple People Eater off my ipod and never use it against you again."

"Deal." She laughed giving me a quick hug goodbye. "Have a good morning, see you at lunch."

"See you." I said with a wave as I made my way to my first class.

The morning passed horribly slow. Alice had a class with Jasper so she already knew if we were going to the party tonight or not but I still had no idea. I made my way quickly through the hall and toward the cafe when my last morning class was over. Jasper and Alice were already seated in our usual spot by the window.

"So?" I asked Jasper as I fell into my seat and started pulling my lunch out.

"Just promise not to attack him Bella, he made it very clear he doesn't want to be the main attraction at a show tonight." He answered before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So we get to go!" I squealed jumping out of my chair to give him a hug. "I take back every bad thing I have ever said about you Jazz."

"When have you ever said anything bad about me?" He asked, a hurt expression crossed his face before his smile broke though.

I couldn't help but smile back, everything I could ask for was going to happen tonight. I was going to meet Edward Cullen, unfortunately I was also going to meet Edwards girlfriend but I wasn't going to let that small detail ruin my night.

"He said to dress party casual tonight as well. But I'm not too sure what that means." Jasper mumbled, looking to Alice for some wardrobe guidance.

"Just make sure you look hot." She laughed. The conversation stayed mostly on the nights party and before I knew it the bell was ringing and we were on our way to afternoon classes. The classes too went quickly, I kept going over what I was going to wear in my head until it was time to go home. I dropped Alice off at her place because she needed to do homework before we went tonight. When I got home there was a note from Charlie stating he was asleep and not to wake him. It also said he would be going fishing with Billy early the next morning so I was more than welcome to have Alice sleep over if I wanted.

Getting dressed was a slight hassle, usually if I had to dress up Alice would help me pick out something to wear but like me she had no idea what to wear when you go to a celebrities house for a party and they said to dress casual. I knew what my casual was but was it something different to someone who always needed to look good. Deciding it probably was I decided on a dress with a leather jacket over top to keep me warm, I even broke out my one pair of heels. The plan was for me to drive to Alices and then Jasper would pick us up and take us to the party so as I made my way over my nerves started to kick in.

"You look great!" Alice exclaimed as she opened the door letting me into her house.

"I feel overdressed compared to you." I grumbled taking in her attire. She was wearing a silver flowing top and a pair of leggings.

"You look perfect." She smiled, "I'll probably be the one who is underdressed. Plus you need to look hot if you're going to steal someones boyfriend.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. Jasper honked as he pulled into the driveway and Alice and I made our way outside. It wasn't super cold but I was glad I had a jacket with me, the sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder.

"You girls look nice." Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss when we got in the car. "Emmett called and warned me about the paparazzi, apparently the party got leaked so a bunch of them are hiding near the front of the house trying to get some good pictures.

"I don't think we will have to worry about that. Were nobody important." I mentioned as what I assumed to be the Cullens house came into view.

"You never know once this night is over we may be household names." Alice put her hand up covering her face as we drove through the crowd of photographers and up the winding driveway.

That was when I spotted him. Edward Cullen man of my dreams was standing no further than 10 feet from the car as Jasper parked it. Laughing at something the blonde haired guy he was standing with said, beer in one the other being pushed through his gorgeous hair. I reached out to take Alices hand as he took a swig of his beer.

"Breathe Bella." She laughed letting go of my hand as she got out of the car.

That's when the evil witch Krysta came into view. I felt completely overdressed and out of place when I saw her. She was wearing a simple yellow tank top, a jean skirt and a sweater that obviously didn't belong to her. I hadn't noticed she was carrying something in her hand until she made her way over to Edward and pulled a black hat onto his head, covering his beautiful hair. He smiled down at her and pulled her into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He continued talking to the blonde guy , looking down at Krysta every now and then with a look of pure love in his eyes.

"Bella come on!" Alice yelled. How the hell did she get so far ahead of me without me noticing it.

I took one last look at Edward and his group expecting to see the same scene unfolding as it had been moments ago but my eyes connected with the gorgeous green eyes of my bronze haired god and I was shocked not to see them not filled with love but hate as he glared at me.

**OK remember to look at the links in my profile. I am horrible at describing clothes so there are pictures of the outfits as well as all other pictures mentioned in the chapter on my profile. **

**Sorry for the short chapter but I thought I would update before I went on vacation with my family. I didn't want to make you guys wait that long but sadly it will probably be two weeks before I update again because I will be away and won't have access to a computer. **

**Also I am still looking for a beta, I would love to have someone look over my work as I don't always pay the most attention when I am typing. **

**Please review I would love to know your thoughts on the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Making Headlines**

**Yay finally back to update!**

**As much as I loved being away and enjoying the sun and the sand when I was on vacation I am very happy to get back to writing this story. While I was lounging by the pool lots of new ideas popped into my brain and I believe they will only make the story better. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alerts. **

I kept my eyes on the ground as I started to walk towards Alice, I didn't want to see Edward glaring at me again. There was so much hate in his eyes that I could feel it right to my bones. I was a little surprised when I felt someone grab onto my arm.

"Walk now." An angry voice ordered. A small hand wrapped around my arm and began to pull me.

I started to walk in the direction they were leading me in before I looked up to see who was quickly dragging me away from the party. I would be lying if I didn't say I was slightly shocked, Krysta in all her bitchyness was pulling me towards the side of the house. As soon as we rounded the corner and were out of sight from the other party goers she stopped.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked me, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I copied her posture, I was never really good at the whole confrontation thing. "I didn't just drag a stranger across the yard and demand to know what they were doing."

"We're here because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of everyone. I know my boyfriend well enough to know when something is upsetting him, and you little girl were doing just that." I felt like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, I just got here." I started to defend myself but she cut me off.

"From the moment you got out of that car you have been staring at him. You come to his house, where he should be able to relax and not have to be worried about people watching his every move. He should be able to act like a normal human being without worrying if people are going to call the tabloids about what he did or said. He shouldn't feel like a circus freak when he is in his own home."

There was nothing I could say, all thoughts in my brain were frozen.

"Now I'm not going to kick you out but I will be watching you and him closely, and if I catch you staring at him, or if he looks stressed in any way I won't be so considerate of your feelings and I will have you escorted off the property. And believe me I will not do it discreetly."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Look I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm just so sick of people always staring at him. Edward hates it, thats part of the reason we came here, to get away from all the people in LA. He was actually starting to be afraid to go out in public, can you imagine living your life like that. Every time he steps out the door people follow him, crowd him, touch him, it's not how anyone wants to live. So I'm sorry if I came across to harsh, I guess you could say I'm a little protective of him." She gave me a small smile before turning and walking back to the party.

Well that was a slight 180, one second she's yelling at me and the next she's apologizing. I guess I could see her point but that didn't mean I was going to start liking her, I still think she's a bitch.

I waited a few minutes for my breathing to regain some control and calm myself to the point where I would be able to have a normal conversation if needed. When I turned to corner I scanned the crowded yard for Alice or Jasper but was unable to see either of them so I quickly walked to the house, past stumbling party goers. I pushed the door open and made my way through a throng of people towards what I hoped was the kitchen. It was a plan Alice and I had created when we went to our first party, if you get separated find the kitchen and stand by the fridge. It had worked many times over the years to reunite us when a party got a little too crazy for us to stay together.

I finally made my way into the kitchen and was greeted by an all to happy Alice.

"Oh my god Bella you're finally here, where have you been?" She pulled me into a quick hug.

"Oh you know just mingling." I couldn't tell her about my run in with Krysta, it was more embaressing then harmful. "Wait, where's Jasper?"

"I'm not too sure, he went off with Edward somewhere. Lets go find them." And with that she was on her way out of the kitchen and back towards the center of the party which seemed to be the living room. I quickly followed after her, staying close so we wouldn't get separated again.

"There you are." Alice moved a little faster and she neared Jasper throwing her arms around him like they had been sepearted for months instead of minutes. She moved over a little so I could join the small circle that had been formed in the corner of the room. As I stepped closer to her I saw Edward, leaning against the wall only a few feet form where I currently stood. He caught me staring crap.

"Oh," he stuck his hand out toward me, "I'm Edward."

I slowly inched my hand closer to his, this was a dream right, there was no way I was getting to meet Edward Cullen and he was reaching out to touch me.

"I'm B..B..Bella." I stumbled over my name. _Great now he thinks you stutter._

"Bellas a little nervous about meeting you." Krysta said as she wrapped her arm around Edwards waste.

"Nothing to be nervous about Bella, I'm not god." Everyone in the group laughed at Edwards comment. If he only knew what went through my head every time I saw a photo of him.

Alice let out a nervous giggle before quickly starting a conversation with Krysta about some French fashion designer I had never heard of and I tried to keep my mouth shut hoping I would not be required to speak in front of Edward for the rest of the night.

The next few hours went in a very similar fashion. Everyone around me talking animatedly as I did everything in my power to not make a fool of myself. I had a hard time not looking at Edward and found myself staring at him on more then one occasion but I seemed to be the only one who had noticed as I was still on the property and had not been kicked out yet. The party seemed to be winding down, people slowly making their way out the door and towards their house or whoevers bed they were spending the night in.

"Edward I'm going up to bed, you coming up soon?" Krysta asked around an over exaggerated yawn.

"Yeah I'll be up in a few, I'll meet you up there." With that she left, walking slowly away from the group and up the large staircase.

"Edward I'm going up to bed, you coming for a quick fuck before I decide I'm too tired to deal with your horny ass." Emmett said, in a voice that was scarily high pitched.

"Shut up Em." Edward gave him a light shove before he grinned and started to walk toward the stairs, "At least I'm getting some tonight."

I know I had no reason to be upset or hurt by the fact that Edward was most likely going to have sex tonight but I was. My dream of meeting him and the two of us falling madly in love was tossed to the ground like an unwanted piece of trash as he walked away from me and towards his bedroom.

"Ok if they are off to bed so am I, it would be nice to get to sleep before they start going at it." Rosalie grumbled before she too left the group and wandered up the stairs.

I tugged on Alices arm lightly, "We should probably get going to, I have to go to the rez with Charlie tomorrow morning."

"I thought he wasn't leaving until the afternoon, and said you didn't have to come if you didn't feel like hanging out with the boys all afternoon." She responded, a little confused.

"Yeah you guys can't leave yet." Emmett whined, "I felt like we were finally getting to know each other."

A girly giggle drifted down the stairs and I tugged on Alices arm a little harder, silently begging her with my eyes.

She looked at me for a few moments before you could practically see the light bulb flash to life above her head. "Sorry Emmett, I'm getting pretty tired and now that I think about it Bella did mention something about there being a change in plans."

"Okay." He sulked, "Guess I'll go to bed as well, I can sleep through anything but Rose says if she has to be up listening to Edward and Krysta I have to suffer through it too.

We said our quick goodbyes and made our way outside. We carefully made our way to the car, trying not to step on the passed out forms of some of the more famous celebrities . "That was an awesome night." Jasper laughed as he started the car. "I love those guys, we will have to meet up with them again."

Of course Alice agreed but I on the other hand grumbled silently to myself as we made our way through the pack of paparazzies once again.

"I cant believe they are still out here waiting to get a shot" Alice sighed as she turned back to look at me. "Did you have a good time tonight Bella."

"It was okay, a little overwhelming."

"Yeah it was." She said quietly, obviously seeing my discomfort in talking about the party at the moment.

After Jasper dropped me off I tried to hide out for most o the weekend. I ignored the hourly text messages from Alice and didn't once look on Celebrity Gossip to see if they had any new pictures of Edward up. He and Krysta were obviously very happy together and I had about a snowballs chance in hell at coming between them.

Charlie had been good at allowing me to wallow in self pity for the weekend, going fishing and not forcing me to go to La Push. That was one great thing about him, he didn't hover, he gave me my space and I gave him his.

I flopped on my bed and sighed as my cell phone rang for about the millionth time. I flipped it open to see Alice had sent yet another message to me.

_I know you are ignoring my messages and have been doing so all weekend. This one comes bearing great news for you, so I better get a response. Check CG NOW!!!! _

Fine I thought to myself, it was most likely a picture of Alice going into the party last night and she needed to share her new found fame with me.

I grumbled as a picture of Edward and Krysta came up. It was one that had been taken at an award show a few weeks ago. But my displeasure soon turned around completely as I read the title of the newest update.

_**Hollywoods fairytale couple will not have a happily ever after **_

_Just days after leaving LA to an unknown destination with then boyfriend Edward Cullen long time girlfriend Krysta Reid returns to LA LA Land as a single lady. A source close to both Edward and Krysta says the breakup was unexpected but a smart decision due to the distance that will be between them as Edward shoots in a remote location and Krysta is shooting her new TV show here in LA. As sorry as we are for the breakup there will be many happy ladies sending their resumes to fill the position of Edwards new girlfriend _

Well fuck me, maybe a snowball can survive the burning fire of hell.

**Quick question, would you like chapters to be longer or do you like reading short chapters. Leave a review and let me know! Also sorry if the beginning seems a little rushed, I just want to get to the good stuff, as I'm sure most of you do to. All pictures talked about in the chapter are posted in my profile. **


End file.
